Within the Darkness I See Through You
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Tossed aside due to her blindness, Hermione grows and learns through the eyes of her grandmother turned mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Spring; the season of new beginnings, of new life, of vast changes. In its grasp the atmosphere of Scotland not to mention everywhere else seemed to morph from dreary and bitter to vibrant and sweet nearly overnight. The fields filled with the sound of infant baas of newborn lambs. The cool streams teemed with millions upon millions of fry just beginning their own dangerous journey to adulthood. Even the air seemed to hold some sort of invigorating charm that uplifted many a down on their luck spirit.

But on this particular night it was an altogether different matter.

Lightning crackled across the nocturnal sky illuminating the earth in flashes followed by heart vibrating rumbles of thunder. Heavy drops of rain came down in sheets bombarding anything and everything in its path, drenching yet nurturing the earth simultaneously.

In the midst of the chaos, an enormous Scottish manor stood proudly atop a rolling grassy hill overlooking a vast lush open field taking mother nature's wrath with ease. It appeared peaceful even under the current volatile conditions but inside just as out there was a storm raging.

This one more powerful and far more deadly.

"How can you just abandon your baby like that!? As though she were a mere piece of rubbish!" Minerva McGonagall demanded as she followed the intruder toward the door.

The younger witch whipped around, facing her pursuer and snarled. "She's nae mah baby, that thing over there isnae fit tae suckle at mah teat much less live." She spat venomously. Her rain-damp long auburn mane like spilled ink flowing down her back and alabaster skin aglow in the candlelight. "Should've bash her heid against a rock as soon as she slipped out o' mah womb instead o' takin her tae ye." She sneered over at the couch where the baby lie bundled within soft tartan blanket then began to move her wand hand in that direction only to be stopped by a bright yellow light flashing brightly slamming into the wall centimeters away from her head.

"Leave or I daresay I won't miss a second time!" The elder witch warned, her eyes flashing with anger as they bored deeply into defiant ones so much like her own. In the background a newborn awoken by the noise wailed her displeasure.

The younger witch heard the crying and snorted. "Fine you can keep th' defective lass, mibbie ye'll have better luck wi' raising a cripple than ye did me." She spat and turned back to the exit sharply causing the drenched fabric of her robes to snap with the movement and just like that she was gone. Into the night and off to Circe only knows where, leaving a seething Minerva in her wake.

After a couple of moments standing there staring at the door with her wand ready, Minerva finally lowered it then exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm her Scottish ire and frazzled nerves-which was not an easy feat to accomplish especially when there were cries piercing one's eardrums. She just a scared baby who's just been abandoned by her mother. She could not help it. Minerva scolded herself mentally. She walked over to the child, scooped her up, and held her close. "There, there, little one, 'twill be all right." Minerva tried to sooth as she swayed the distraught baby girl back and forth within her arms.

After a few moments when that didn't work she began to softly hum a wordless lullaby her mother used to when she was but a wee lass.

Hearing the soothing tune and sensing the tension in the room was all but gone the newborn's cries slowly began to wind down until finally they were nothing more than mere hiccups.

Smiling in relief, Minerva looked down and began to drank in the infant's features. A tiny sweet face flushed from crying was round and soft in that usual baby way that made people coo. Atop the head thin dark wisps of hair peaked out from beneath the blanket. She was too young and the hair to little to tell what color it was going to turn out to be. Perhaps it would be auburn like her mother's or as Minerva secretly hoped black like her own.

She moved her gaze down from the hair along the forehead and couldn't help but pause a bit when she came upon a set of murky dark orbs. They drifted to the right corners of their eye sockets not seeing but being moved nevertheless. She felt her heart melt instantly and a large lump form within her throat. In all her inner turmoil, she'd nearly forgotten about that. It was the reason why the child was abandoned in the first place.

Minerva watched as the marble-like eyes aimlessly drifted around the room. She thought about her own daughter and the monster she'd become over the years. How could someone be so heartless as to cast away their own child simply because they were not 'perfect'.

Especially one as beautiful as this little one.

"Hello, little one." Minerva greeted in a low clear voice just to mainly test what the child would do.

In the next second, she wasn't disappointed when the infant suddenly moved her head as well as her eyes towards the sound. Though the unseeing orbs did not entirely land on Minerva rather stared upward close to the woman's head she still counted it as a small victory.

"There you are, my sweet lass." She smiled reached up and gently caressed a soft round cheek. The baby, her grandchild, was nothing short of perfect in her eyes and she will always be told as such.

"Your mother is a daft fool. There's nothing wrong with you is there, little one." Minerva cooed, pulling the newborn closer to her chest. Her inner animagus purring in satisfaction when it recognized the scent of the little one as its own lineage. This cub despite the minor impairment was hers and hers alone _that_ she believed firmly but the question was; how on earth was she going to rear a blind child? Sure she'd read upon the subject a time or two in muggle books but their methods seemed a bit well..troublesome.

Using sticks and dogs to get around may be very well fine in their world but in the Wizarding World where people were lucky to make it pass the age of twenty five it was a bit concerning. She instinctively tightened her arms protectively around the child. There had to be a way. A way to keep the child safe from it all.

Minerva was pulled out of her thoughts by a nuzzling at her chest.

Curiously, she looked down and couldn't help but to chuckle when see saw the baby rooting against her bosom. "I'm afraid you won't find anything of use there, little one." Minerva said though the infant paid her no mind and began to whimper when she couldn't find nothing to latch onto.

The elder witch let out another laugh then smiled a rare bright smile. Yes, all that can wait for now though she had bigger problems to worry about such as where the bloody hell she was going to find a wet nurse or a can of formula this time of the night?

* * *

 **AN** : This bloody story idea has been keeping me up for weeks now I got it ironically from my mother's best girlfriend who lives in Scotland. Well it was actually her granddaughter I got it from. She was born blind and I noticed in all the videos and pictures of her how her eyes drifted and it fascinated me. On another funny note, has any of y'all ever held a breast fed baby before? They'll root around on you like little pigs. Nothing there for you little one just padding ha. So shall I continue?


	2. Pop Pop

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Three months later**_

Minerva's emerald orbs bored deeply into the infant's milky white for a few heartbeats before the Transfiguration professor suddenly let out an amused chuckle when pink lips broke out into a lopsided toothless grin. She reached up and caressed a round fat cheek."Oh, you think Mummy's face is funny, now do you?" The baby girl merely mewled and blew spit bubbles at the woman causing Minerva to roll her eyes playfully.

"Cheeky little thing you." She chided as she reached over grabbed a rag and preceded to mop up the mess dribbling down the little girl's chin before it had a chance to soak into her shirt. This had become a cycle between the two of them here of late. This never-ending drooling and wiping up. Though Minerva was glad that it was spit and not diarrhea she was having to clean up at the moment she was still more than a bit concerned about it.

"Do you want to go see, Poppy?" Minerva questioned whilst locking eyes with the baby again and sending another image this time of the healer making silly faces. The reaction was instantaneous. The little girl went completely still for a second before her small pink lips broke out into another enormous gummy grin. Minerva rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Of course you do."

Ever since the infant first met the healer she'd been instantly drawn to her.

* * *

 _The flames roared to life and out stepped a very confused disgruntled Poppy Promfrey. "Minerva? What is it? What's wrong?" She frantically, thinking the worst and for good reason. Minerva was one of those people who could be straddling the gates of Tartarus and still not so much as let out a whimper for help._

 _Minerva said not a word merely lifted her occupied arms exposing the bundled treasure within them. The healer's brows furrowed no doubt as she approached the pair at a steady pace, careful as to not frighten the baby or the other woman for that matter. She reached down making sure to keep a cautious eye on Minerva and pulled the blanket back a bit revealing a sweet round face relaxed in slumber. "Whose?" She questioned as her practiced eyes already began to roam over the infant._

 _"Catherine's." Minerva blurted out automatically only to shake her head. "I mean, Agrona's...or whatever she bloody calls herself these days."_

 _The healer's head snapped upward and she looked at the other woman with eyes wide. If Poppy was surprised before she was positively shocked now. Catherine Blackstone or should she say Agrona made Bellatrix LeStrange look like a fluffy kneazle kit in comparison. Who the bloody hell would choose to lay down with that? "Merlin, Minerva, are you absolutely sure?"_

 _"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have said so otherwise." She snapped only to immediately regret it._

 _Poppy merely pretended she didn't hear the waspish tone and continued. "How long ago did this happen?"_

 _Minerva glanced over to the grandfather clock on the far side of the room and squinted against the gloom. "Not even thirty minutes ago."_

 _Alice blue eyes widened a bit. "And she just dropped the little one off without a word?"_

 _"Not quite. We had words, yes, but none of them were even remotely pleasant." Minerva scowled as felt her temperature rise just thinking about it then went on to farther laminate. "She was going to bash the wee one's head against a rock." She nearly growled out sounding very much like her animagus at that moment._

 _Poppy's mouth fell open in horror then looked back down at the child with a new warm glow shimmering in her eyes. Oh the poor dear. What sort of monster would harm such a precious child? She glanced back up as she reached out and gave the other woman's bicep a reassuring squeeze. "Well, the important thing is you have her now, Minerva."_

 _Minerva merely nodded stiffly and unconsciously tightened her hold on the babe. Nobody can harm her now. She's safe within your arms and if they so must as try their blood shall paint your claws. She mentally vowed and a rumpled purr vibrated her chest, causing the other woman to step back._

 _A thick heavy moment of silence passed before Poppy finally got up the nerve to speak._

 _"Well lets have a look now, shall we." She stated immediately falling into her role as healer. Poppy lifted her wand and muttered a spell causing the tip to glow a light yellow then slowly waved it over the infant until it flashed brightly._

 _"She is approximately two days old and just as I suspected is completely blind."_

 _Minerva knew this already but hearing it from Poppy's mouth she deflated. How on earth was she going to raise a blind child? This world was dangerous enough without any impairment. "Wait a moment, did you say she?"_

 _"Yes," Poppy said still checking every little centimeter of the child before looking back up and noticing the slight glimmer in emerald green eyes. The healer furrowed her brows. "You didn't know?"_

 _"Well, it happened so quickly that I have had the time to." She supplied which was true._

 _"Ah I see." Poppy nodded in understanding. "Of course. "_

 _"Oh Poppy, what on earth am I to do with a blind child who not only that happens to be a girl?" Minerva questioned her face twisted in aghast as flashes of a young girl with milky eyes being led astray to some dark alley sped through her mind._

 _"Like any other child you will love and teach her." The healer stated firmly, snapping the other woman out of the dark thoughts._

 _"But how? I haven't a clue as to how to raise someone who is blind." The panic in Minerva's voice spiking with each word. It was dangerous this world and to be blind was a major blow. Not only that but the child was a girl which even in this day and age was a bit of a challenge._

 _"Oh for Godric sakes, this is not the early nineteen hundreds, Minerva. There are countless ways to go about it nowadays." Poppy spouted peevishly. This uncharacteristic pessimistic attitude the Transfiguration professor was showing was beginning to rub her the wrong way._

 _"Such as?"_

 _"Well, there's the muggle way which is basically using a sort of walking stick to feel their way around and/or a trained dog." They both frowned at that. Sticks and dogs weren't exactly ideal especially when she'd be attending Hogwarts. "Then there's the magical way which has a variety of options. Including several different spells you may use as she grows."_

 _Minerva's eyes widened a bit in curiosity. That sounded far better than the former still she was reluctant and more than a bit frightened at the prospect of taking on something so very unknown. As if on cue, the baby girl mewed causing the woman to look down at her. Emeralds met milky white and as if by some sort of magic Minerva felt herself wilt. This wee one needed her and here she was behaving like a frightened school girl. Well, this simply would not do. She wasn't the same terrified, pathetic, adolescent girl she was all those years ago. This time it would be different. This time she wouldn't give into her own fear._

 _Mind made up, Minerva glanced back up at her friend whose eyes were glued to the child. "Tell, me about those spells."_

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

When they arrived at St. Mungo's the entire staff including a family sitting idly in waiting room halted what they were doing for a moment to see who it was before once again returning to their work. Even though some of them did do a double take when noticing the bundle in the normally stern strict woman.

Ignoring them all, Minerva made a beeline to the main desk where a young blonde woman sat filling out a stack of forms. The girl must have her the clicking of her boots because she spoke without looking up. "Yes," She lifted her head and her features brightened upon recognition. "Oh hello, Professor, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Just a moment, please; she's tending to patient right now." The receptionist stated with a warm smile.

The Transfiguration Professor nodding before turning and making her way to the nearest chair in the waiting room. The people nearby eyeballing her not so subtly. Bunch of nosy busy bodies. Minerva inwardly grumbled. The young one must have felt her grandmother tense because she begun to wiggle a bit and whimper bringing the woman's attention to her. "Shh, shh, t'will be alright, Hermione, your Pop Pop will be here soon." Minerva cooed down at the baby whom only got a bit louder.

"Oh alright, alright," She lifted and turned the baby so that she lay against her chest. At the sight of the babe though even the ones who weren't paying them any mind all looked at the duo with wide eyes and gaped mouths. Noticing the stares, Minerva's formed a tight line.

Oh for the love of-this was going to be a long awkward wait.

Thankfully, however, not even ten minutes later the receptionist appeared in the doorway. "Madam Pomfrey will see you now, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva nodded before cradling the disgruntled Hermione and standing. She walked over to the blonde who was still waiting patently in the doorway. "Right this way, Professor." The girl turned leading Minerva deeper into the hospital until they came upon a lone examine room.

"Madam Pomfrey will be here shortly."

Minerva once again nodded then entered, strolling over to the bed she sat down on the end with a long suffering sigh. Waiting, waiting, waiting that's all one seems to do in hospitals. And it was more torturous for her than others due to her animagi senses. The bright pristine whiteness and polished metal instruments were nearly blinding to the eyes. Children crying and mummerings of symptoms, reassurances, and questions sounded loudly within her ears. Not to mention the strong scents of disinfectants and healing potions playing havoc on her sensitive nostrils.

Gods above, this was hell.

As if she sensed her friend's discomfort, Poppy burst in not even a couple of minutes later looking more than a bit frazzled. "Sorry so late, had to mend five broken bones and a cracked skull." Ah the start of Quidditch season. It was a beautiful time of the year filled with rare sunny days and wild flowers. Unfortunately it also contained a number of broken bones and concussions. Some nurse have been known to go mad.

"Goodness, what house was it this time?"

"Your cubs of course. Merlin, if this was just practice I don't think I'm going to make it when they actually start playing." The healer declared looking as though she was on the brink of falling apart right then and there.

Minerva rolled her eyes as she let out a snort. "You say that every year."

"Yes, well, one of this days it'll hold true." Poppy bushed some hair that'd fallen out of habit before sudden her face broke out into a warm wide smile. "Awe is that my little 'Mione I see there." She cooed as she walked over to the two and gently grasped a small hand in her own. "Hey there, kitten."

At the sound of the familiar voice so close to her now, Hermione gave a lopsided toothless grin.

"What's her symptoms?"

"Moodiness, diarrhea, clingyness, and a never ending amount of drool." Minerva scrunched her nose at the last part.

Through she had an inking of what was occurring, Poppy waved her wand over the child just to make absolute sure and smiled. "Ah just as I suspected she's teething."

Minerva furrowed her brows. "Teething? Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"A bit yes, but not unheard of." Poppy stated while smiling down at the little one. "Though I suspect she's not going to get her teeth for some time."

"If she's teething then why the diarrhea?"

"It's all the saliva she swallowing. It will pass in time or at least be manageable..well, that is until she's fully teething then oh my, you're going to have one grumpy centaur on your hands when that occurs." The healer stated as her blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I shall await the day with bated breath." Minerva deadpanned not even bothering to add any faux enthusiasm to her voice.

Poppy chuckled at her friend before continuing. "How's the mental training going?"

"Very well, though I mostly just flash her images of familiar faces and baby things. She seems to enjoy it." They'd begun the training merely a few weeks ago using an old spell that was created by arrogant pure bloods to give their newborn a one-up in life. The spell; 'infans prudens' was a gentle form of legilimens which involved flashing certain images from one's mind to another. Sort of like mental cue cards. Though at Hermione's age she was just beginning to really use her eyes to recognize people and things(mostly people) so Minerva didn't have to do it often yet. In time, however, it would gradually grow as the girl aged.

"Excellent." Poppy clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now, about that awful teething..."

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry for the delay soon after I'd posted the first chapter I got a call from my aunt saying that my three year nephew's cancer had spread throughout his body(mostly his bones) and St. Jude let them know that his body couldn't take another bone marrow transplant. So it just went all down hill from there the doctor's visits, the pain, etc until it eventually became too much for his little body to handle and he passed away. That happened last month and all these months I couldn't bring myself to write this because it's a baby fic. Anyways I'll like to thank my cousin for the information her son was a big help, ha. Also yes Hermione will be calling Minerva mummy and mama(I like how the brits pronounce it on Downton). Calling her grandmother/gran/granny would cause too many questions and it's not unheard of I have a friend who calls her grandma 'momma'.


End file.
